


Sensibilidad

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sensibilidad, como tal, vista a través de los ojos de uno de los personajes más queridos de Austen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensibilidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



“No es amor el amor que cambia cuando una alteración encuentra, que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse...Oh no, es un faro siempre firme, que contempla las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse.”

Resultaba difícil saber cuándo empezó Marianne a mostrar esos indicios de extrema sensibilidad que en una criatura de diferente carácter hubieran resultado, quizá, exagerados.

Aún en los tiempos que corrían, cuando una niña sensible y delicada era apreciada, por no decir exhibida con orgullo, no faltaba un ojo avizor, preocupado por lo que podría considerarse también como fragilidad de temperamento.

Y tal vez a aquel observador no le haría falta razón, sin afirmar desde luego que la fragilidad de temperamento pudiera ser vista como consecuencia de esa extrema sensibilidad.

Sin embargo, cierto era que tal rasgo llevaría a pensar con facilidad en futuras penas, ya que como bien se sabe, nada atrae más al dolor que la certeza del sufrimiento como una suerte de destino añorado en cierta medida, ya que el sensible es casi siempre soñador, y aún cuando pueda ser consciente de que el dolor es terrible, preferirá mil veces sentirlo, que no sentir nada, porque claro está que quien no ha sentido un corazón lacerado no ha conocido tampoco la dicha del mismo palpitando de felicidad.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con la señorita Marianne Dashwood? ¿Era tan solo un alma sensible, como muchas que poblaban el mundo? ¿O se trataba tal vez de un ser de frágil temperamento destinado al sufrimiento?

La respuesta, por todos conocida, es que esta joven de carácter grácil, apasionado, que no anhelaba más que conocer los sentimientos más profundos, era simplemente un ser humano como cualquier otro, con los mismos deseos y temores, que escogió, plenamente consciente de lo que su decisión acarrearía, amar. Porque aún cuando el amor duele, también nos concede el júbilo de los momentos vividos, y es allí donde radica la clave de la sensibilidad, aquella incomprendida y vista con recelo.

Porque la sensibilidad encierra un extraordinario valor siempre y cuando estemos dispuestos a enfrentar sus consecuencias; y tenemos todos claro que en el caso que nos concierne, ninguna mujer hubiera mostrado mayor arrojo para levantarse una vez que sus esperanzas se vieron deshechas, dejando atrás el infierno del dolor.

Entonces, con esta certeza, podemos asegurar que todo ser dispuesto a permitir a su corazón hablar, y vivir con la seguridad de que más allá de las tormentas encontrará la calma que tanto añora, es digno de respeto y admiración.

La sensibilidad no es extrema, o exagerada, como podría asegurar aquel sujeto que ve los acontecimientos con cínica postura, sino que forma parte de un todo, y si, lo mismo que Marianne, deseamos que sea nuestro norte, jamás podríamos ser juzgados por ello. Al contrario, podemos compartir este rasgo de nuestra naturaleza con quienes nos rodean, con la seguridad de que si no encontramos un futuro tan promisorio como el que tuvo ella la dicha de hallar, llegado el momento, podremos ver al pasado, y estar orgullosos de no haber dejado nunca una palabra sin decir, o un sueño abandonado.

Y estarán de acuerdo en que semejante convicción nos inspirará a continuar por el difícil camino de la vida con mayor decisión y ánimo, recordando, siempre, que ninguna tormenta es eterna, y que el sol saldrá cada mañana.

Un alma sensible lo apreciará, por supuesto.


End file.
